Punishment
by djlee6
Summary: Dedicated to Nyx the Coyote Kit. BoyChrona/Stein. later smut if enough ppl review...
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is dedicated to Nyx the Coyote Kit

I've been wanting to do more with BOYChrona, but, ya know, FEMChona is...really easy...

Hopefully this pleases you and The Great Yaoi lmao

sooo...BOYchrona!

enjoy!

ooooooooo

Stein was going on with his lesson, showing the class how to disect a fox (A/N: it was the first thing that came to mind...deal with it lol). Of course, most of the class

was groaning and complaining about how they were tired of always disecting animals and they wanted to do something different. But Stein ignored them and happily

went on to explain the shape and size of the skull and how that benifitted the species*.

"God, this is so boring!" Black Star droned. "And he's totally stealing my spotlight!"

"Black Star, shut up!" Maka hissed, trying to follow Stein's instructions. "We come to class to learn, not to have to listen to your babbling!"

"Maybe you should take some of your own advice," Soul mumbled, earning him a Maka-chop.

Kid rolled his eyes at his friends behavior and poked at the creature, unwilling to scar it's corpse unsymmetrically. Normally, Liz would complain that he was being

difficult and that he should just cut the damn thing open, but she was distracted by a single hair on Ox's head...And Patty was coloring, so she did nothing to help her

group either...

Chrona figetted. He was partnered with Maka and Soul, but he didn't really feel like he was doing much to help.

Actually...he was doing nothing to help...

Maka had taken the lead, insisting on doing everything herself because Chrona didn't know how to deal with letting her down and Soul didn't focus enough to prove

to her that he was capable of such a task. So instead, the nervous pinkette was standing there, akwardly doodling on a piece of notebook paper, trying to make it look

like he was taking notes. All in all, the same thing he did everyday for nearly every class*.

Stein watched as the class seemed to follow along, his eyes scanning over each student. He came to Kid and frowned, knowing full well that the shinigami wasn't

progressing with the lesson at all but said nothing as Stein would rather not be Shinigami-chopped by Lord Death for embarrassing his son. The elder meister sighed

and let his gaze drift again, eventually getting to Maka's group. Maka and Soul were arguing, making gestures to the instructions and the specimen before them...But

Chrona seemed to just be standing there.

Stein frowned again. Well, that just wouldn't do.

He strolled out from behind his desk, casually walking among the students and looking over their work as he made his way to Maka's group. "Hey, guys," He smiled.

Maka smiled back up at the professor. "Hello, Professor Stein," She beamed.

"Making progress?" He asked, looking over the corpse.

"Yes, sir!" The blonde confirmed.

Stein supressed the urge to roll his eyes. The girl was an excellent stundent and meister, but in the classroom she was a total kiss ass..."So...everyone has been working

on this? Everyone has a part?"

"Yeah, why?" Soul asked.

Stein sighed and walked over to Chrona, making him figet. "Chrona, show me your notes." Chrona didn't respond or make a move, instead just stood there with his

gaze firmly on the desk. "Chrona, show me your notes." Stein repeated. He could feel that Maka and Soul were watching him to see what would happen. Maka bit

her lip, blaming herself for getting Chrona into trouble. If she had just encouraged Chrona a little more, this wouldn't have happened!

Chrona kept his gaze down, holding back the urge to hide in a corner and cry his eyes out. "I..." He swallowed, cursing his voice for nearly breaking. "I haven't...been

taking any..."

Stein sighed. "Detention, then. Get your notebook out and try to keep up."

Chrona nodded glumly and Stein went back to his desk. It was the last period so Chrona only had to endure about fifteen minutes of guilt and embarrassment before

school was over and he was left alone with Stein to endure his first ever detention

oooo

Chrona stayed seated at his desk, keeping his head down though he was painfully aware of the confused gazes and snickers of the other students as they passed and

Maka's comforting pat to his back before she left with Soul. Within a few short moments, the room was empty and eeriely silent.

Stein came back in from the hall, and sighed, seeing Chrona sitting there looking miserible.

Stein POV

I frowned and strolled back over to my desk, the echo of my footsteps painfully noticable in the thick atmosphere. I glanced at Chrona and noticed he hadn't moved at all since the bell rang. I suppressed a sigh. I hated the idea of embarrassing him like this, but if I let him just stand there, he'd never learn to think for himself.

I cleared my throat to break the silence. Chrona jolted but otherwise, kept his head down. "I don't have any work for you to do and I know you actually copied Maka's notes," I began.

He didn't show any sign that he was listening, but I knew he was.

"I'd like you to then just sit here and find something to do. Write, draw, or just sit there, but you have to stay until four fifteen. That's forty five minuets to kill."

...Nothing. Still he sat there, refusing to make eye contact.

_Ah, hell..._"On the plus side, at least you don't have to go far to go home," I laughed, trying to lift his spirits a little.

...Nothing.

I didn't get it. I'd given detentions before, as well as other punishments, but I was always a well liked professor. My students loved me! And now Chrona was refusing to talk to me because I told him to take notes?

I frowned again and made my way to his seat in the fifth row. He stiffened at the sound of my approaching steps but I kept going until I was standing beside him.

"...Mind if I take a seat?" I asked, gesturing to the chair beside him.

He shrugged stiffly, turning his head away from me.

I plopped down in the chair, leaning over the desk portion informaly. "Look, I get that you might be a little mad at me, but you do understand that I had to do that."

"...I'm not mad," He replied quietly.

"Really? You seem mad," At least he's talking.

"No...I deserved it. I should've been working and I wasn't."

"...Yeah..." What else could I say? He was right. "Then why mope about it if you know you had it coming?"

"...Because you were nice about it."

...What?

"I've done so much and you've always been so nice to me. Can't you just punish me and get it over with?"

"Chrona, I don't wanna punish you," Not in any way you'd imagine, anyway. There were plenty of ways that I wish I could.

I mean...boy or not, Chrona was quite the catch. Nice curves, flawless skin, a powerful meister, and a sort of innocence about him that was really cute. I'd never admitt it to anyone, but there's been plenty of times when I let my thoughts drift to the pinkette beside me.

Before I could drift to naughtier thoughts, my haze was broken.

"Why not?" He demanded, finally looking at me. "I can't stand feeling so guilty all the time! I know that when people do bad things, they need to be punished in some way! Can't you just do it instead of leaving me like this?"

...There was no way of hiding the look of shock on my face. In some way, I was sort of grateful, though, because at least like this, my shock was able to mask my arousal.

A million thoughts were fluttering through my head. I was beginning to think of all the ways I would love to 'punish' Chrona. Picking him up right now and tossing him on the desk...Yanking up that tight dress and exposing him...Making him moan and beg me to stop...

"Professor!" His desperate plea broke my train of thought, though I was beginning to think of how I could get him to say my name just like that...

I shook my head a little and cranked my screw. "I can't do that," I said quickly, leaving and retreating to my desk.

Chrona was never the type to be so bold, so I figured I could escape the conversation by keeping my distance a little. I never expected him to keep pushing it.

"Is this it?" Chrona asked. "Is this how you're going to torture me? By making me wait for it?"

"Chrona, there is no punishment." I said sternly. I didn't like having to be so stern, but if he didn't stop asking-no..._begging_ for it-then I'd have to pin him down and show him all the things I could do to him. "Please, just find something to do for the next-" I glanced at the clock- "thirty five minuets."

This must have been what broke him because he quickly dropped it, sighing in defeat and slumping his shoulders before dragging out a notebook.

The rest of the time was pretty uneventful, though irritating. Not because of Chrona, really, but because our little talk now had me hard as a rock and with no way to relieve myself.

I couldn't resist looking up at him every few seconds or so, admiring the way the dimming light from outside created a sort of glow about him. His pink hair was so light, when the sun's rays hit it, it seemed to create a halo.

He looked like a little angel...Such a fitting image, really.

"Um...Professor?" He said quietly. I nearly jolted in shock, even though it was just above a whisper.

"Yes, Chrona?"

"Can I go now?"

I glanced at the cock. Four twenty five..."Yes...If this happens again, feel free to just go. You don't need to ask."

He simply nodded and sulked away, not bothering to say 'good-bye' like he usually did.

I sighed and got up to put my papers away and make my final sweep of the room, looking for stray books or papers that got left behind. (Seriously, you'd think these kids would keep better track of their work.)

By the time I reached the fifth row, I had gathered a textbook, two notebooks, a pen, a hoodie, and Excaliber's cane. (A/N: FOOLS! lol) All pretty boring.

Then I got to Chrona's seat, where a torn piece of paper lay on the floor.

I set the other gathered objest on the desk and bent to retrieve it, thinking that it might have a phone number or assignments written on it. Instead it was almost like a journal entry.

_Maka told me it was better to write my feelings on paper than to keep them all inside. But today, I don't feel like writing poetry like I usually do. I'm too sad for that. _

_I've been thinking about Lady Medusa a lot lately. How she used to keep me in that room for hours, days, weeks...And I keep expecting it to happen again. _

_I've done a lot of bad things, especially to Professor Stein. So why does everyone keep telling me what a good kid I am? It's making my head hurt! _

_Even Ragnorak has been nicer to me. I don't know how to deal with everyone being so nice to me! I want to be punished for the things I've done! _

_But instead, I've been given such kindness. Lord Death even let me come back to school. _

_Actually...that wasn't so nice. Maybe that's my punishment. No one here really likes me. I hear the other kids always laughing behind my back. I think they might've done more, except I heard one person while I was in the halls saying that I was lucky I was 'buddy buddy with Lord Death's Kid'..._

_I agree. I'm very grateful to have Kid. At least he doesn't just tell me nice things. He tells me honest things. Like that my hair drives him crazy. _

_I like my hair..._

_I'm scared though. I'm afraid that if I don't get the punishment I deserve, something bad is going to happen. Lady Medusa always said bad children have bad things happen to them so that they can learn to behave. What if I go unpunished and I lose one of my friends? What if I get sucked into the Madness again? What if Eruka or that saw legged-man come back and kill me? _

_I can't deal with staying up all night scared of what might happen! But maybe that's what I deserve..._

I felt a bit numb after reading it, unwilling to keep going.

I also felt like an enormous ass.

Giving up looking over the rest of the room, I set the items on my desk and put Chrona's journal entry in my pocket before heading to the corridors.

ooooooooo

*1- in case u guys dont know, a fox is sort of like a cat: if it can fit its head through something, its whole body will fit

*2-little news flash to all u ppl tho: if there is someone in ur group that doesnt seem to want to work with u and doesnt really talk...most likely they just dont want to

either be completely ignored if they do try to talk or they dont wanna embarrass themselves. try to encourage em to socialize a little...

plz review :3 and i'll post chapter two~!

omg...that rhymed! =O

chrona: that was horrible =(

me:...yeah i know *hides in mr. corner*


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the MAJOR delay!

BlackDragon987: thank u much~! ~bow~

KuriSari: i know i usually do a femchrona pairing lol

Nyx the Coyote Kit: lol I'm flattered i was the first to do that~! :) Sorry for the late post...hopefully by now your kinda into Soul Eater again :3

guaranteed sweet: dark but i think that can be done...

xxangelbitexx: teehee! thx~!

anon: thanks man :)

gothrock100: here ya go, hun~! :)

Also...I noticed a major spelling error in my first chapter...instead of 'clock' I left out the L and wrote 'cock'...my bad~! lol

enjoy~!

oooooooooo

Stein POV

I wanted to go and see what exactly Chrona's problem was...but I didn't want to go and see him. I was currently standing in the hall, at the top of the staircase leading to the dungeons...

...And Chrona's room...

The paper I had found was still in the pocket of my labcoat, its words burned into my memory and making me feel like I owed it to him to explain myself and yet felt like a complete ass for even considering going to his room and invading what little space he has.

And for some reason, I felt something other than guilt. Something much stronger and much more influencial...

Arousal. That damn note had flooded my perverted mind with all of these images involving Chrona that made me think that maybe some punishment wouldn't be such a bad idea...

My fists clenched and unclenched, my teeth ground together, my jaw tightened, my throat felt dry, my boxers were becoming restricted...

After some time, I turned on my heel and left, ashamed and worked up. There was no way I could see Chrona like this...

oooo

Chrona POV

I went straight to bed when I got down to my room. I couldn't sleep very well, but I was also too tired to move.

I almost expected Ragnorak to come out and make me cook for him or make fun of me for bothering Professor Stein the way I had, but surprisingly he left me alone. He'd been doing that a lot lately, but I wasn't used to it. I almost wished that he'd come out, just so his bullying would be some form of punishment. But maybe I deserve to be ignored...

Sighing, I clutched my pillow and drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

oooooo

short...

plz review


End file.
